Mala combinación: Pasado y deseos
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: Mike juega al irónico con una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo: que alguno de los animatrónicos se haga humano para que vea todo lo que sufre a causa de ellos. Para su desfortuna, Foxy es quien es afectado por esto e irónicamente, éste tiene un gran "pasado" con él, pero en su niñez, quizá antes de la mordida del 87. Human!Foxy x Mike.


**Five Nigths at Freddy's no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Sólo éste fanfic.**

**Advertencia: Shonen-ai y mal vocabulario.**

* * *

_Malditos animatrónicos._

_Maldito trabajo._

_Maldito sueldo escaso._

En medio de su caminata para ir justamente hasta la pizzería donde trabajaba, Mike no podía evitar maldecir casi todo; sabía de antemano que como varias noches anteriores, la actual no cambiaría y sería lo mismo de siempre, intentar sobrevivir. Eso le causaba muchas emociones encontradas, como miedo, preocupación, frustración y enojo porque no lograba entender la lógica de esos robots; es decir… ¿por qué intentar matarlo? No lograba entenderlo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus fauces justo cuando estaba a un metro de la entrada a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; la entrada a su mártir. Con el ceño fruncido, detuvo su paso en ése momento y alzó su mirar al cielo estrellado, una vista así sería hermosa para casi cualquier persona… casi, para él no. Pero entonces, la razón por la cual continuó mirando ése cielo es porque… quizá, al parecer, una estrella fugaz justamente cruzó el cielo tan rápido que pensó por un segundo que fue una alucinación.

—… ¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? —Preguntó y se talló los ojos. Entonces, una pequeña sonrisa entre irónica y socarrona curvó en sus labios, como si algo malvado tuviera en mente. — Desearía que algunos de esos bastardos animatrónicos, el que sea, se convirtiera en humano. —"Para que vean lo que se siente, hijos de puta."

Pero obviamente un hombre como Mike no creía en cosas de niñitas como esas cosas y obviamente lo hizo para molestar, quizá a sí mismo o sólo para darse la dicha de imaginar aquello. Es decir, el simple hecho de imaginarse a un hombre obeso como Freddy correr por el lugar buscando resguardo en él porque los otros lo persiguen para matarlo; le daba gracia.

Imaginar a un Bonnie chillando y corriendo alrededor de las mesas porque sus dos compañeros lo perseguían con el mismo propósito, era hermoso.  
O imaginar a Chica encerrándose en la cocina para devorar ingredientes para la pizza mientras que sus dos amigos miraban desde la ventanilla ansiosos porque se dignara a salir antes de las 6, también le divertía.

Y, Foxy… el simple hecho de imaginar al zorro estrellarse contra la puerta en busca de su ayuda, lo satisfacía.

_Que sufran todos esos desgraciados._

¡Oh! Pero en lo que tardó en imaginarse todo eso, se dio cuenta que el tiempo le pasó volando y ya faltaban unos 5 minutos para entrar a trabajar. Ahora estaba de buen humor por eso, así que muy campante se adentró al recinto a paso veloz, dio alguna que otra mirada rápida a los animatrónicos y finalmente, llegó a su lugar, su oficina de guardia.

* * *

Quizá se equivocó, la estaba pasando para la mierda.

Desde el inicio de turno, los animatrónicos habían empezado a moverse y a intentar entrar a con él, pero claro, el "gran" guardia de seguridad no se los permitía. Aunque algo había extraño… Foxy.

El sujeto no había ni siquiera asomado a verle aun cuando ya había revisado su cámara muy seguido; eso era extraño… se imagina que así se siente como que acosado y va a por él, pero ahora nada. Mike frunció un poco los labios y el ceño, distrayéndose un momento del trabajo para pensar en que sucedería cuando de repente… un grito, uno grave de algún varón, llegó hasta sus oídos. Esto si asustó un poco al guardia el cual giró su cabeza hacía la puerta izquierda y enseguida revisó la cámara de Foxy, así dándose cuenta… que ya no estaba.

_Oh, mierda._

_Mierda._

_Ahora se arrepiente de nunca haber tenido alguna pareja._

El pánico le invadió, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral e intento cerrar la puerta… pero fue en vano.

_O algo así._

Quizá en un pequeño momento de shock, él esperaba su inminente muerte; más esta no llegó, pero si otra "cosa". Un hombre un tanto más alto que él, entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta; al segundo apoyó la espalda en esta, se notaba que estaba bastante asustado pues su pecho se veía agitado, aparte se le notaba en la expresión ocular.

Mike por su parte… sólo pudo observarlo en silencio. Antes que nada, volteó a ver la hora; las 5:10 am. Aún tenía un 20% de energía, así que cerró la otra puerta, por su acaso. Ya así, pudo centrar su atención en el sujeto que por cierto, tenía una despeinada rojiza y también un traje de pirata… se le figuraba a alguien. Pero no sabía a quién. (?)

—Ahm… si tú. ¿Eres un ladrón? —Preguntó Mike aun sintiéndose estúpido por esa clase de cuestión. El ajeno le miró.

—Así que, no eras un endoesqueleto después de todo... —Fue lo único que contestó mientras se miraba las manos, incluso las acarició con suavidad, como si nunca hubiera visto unas. Luego, alzó sus dorados ojos para ver frente a frente con el guardia de seguridad.

La cara épica de Mike era digna una fotografía. Ya empezaba a tener algo de miedo y se levantó de su silla, para después retroceder hasta toparse con la pared, el tipo era muy raro para ser un ladrón y muy loco para haberse metido allí de noche. ¿Era alguna clase de actor que intentaba revivir parte de su niñez en el lugar para toparse con tan horrible espectáculo?

—Tú me recuerdas a alguien.

"—Tú también."

El joven guardia no podía aun decir mucho y simplemente se pegó un poco más a la pared cuando vio que el extraño se le empezó a acercar. De alguna manera, le irradiaba miedo, no tanto como los animatrónicos, pero si miedo; la cosa no mejoró cuando sintió el frío tacto del sujeto sobre su cuello y luego, sobre sus mejillas. Sintió como era jalado con brusquedad con el fin de cruzar miradas, con el fin de cruzar frente a frente, con el fin de mirarse más de cercas.  
Intentaría liberarse, si no fuera porque tenía pánico y parecía tener más fuerza que la propia.  
_Se arrepentía de no haber ido al gimnasio nunca._

—¿M-Mikey? —La voz del hombre sonó un tanto suave, temblorosa; su rostro mostró sorpresa y su labio inferior temblaba un poco. Posiblemente hasta la mirada se le había iluminado, parecía un pirata que acababa de encontrar un tesoro; así tal cual, precioso, único y valioso. Así le estaba mirando.

El mencionado, puso ambas manos sobre las ajenas en un intento por apartarlas, aun cuando estas mismas temblaban.— ¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre…?

—Soy Foxy. ¿Me recuerdas?

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_Ahm... si alguien le gustó esta cosa rara y homo; dejen review, pls. Se les agradece mucho y hasta la próxima. -Inserte corazón homo aquí-. _**


End file.
